Why she loves Rain
by Mrs.HarryPotter12
Summary: A short fluff story involving Harry, Ginny, Rain, and confessions... Isn't rain romantic?Author of An Interesting summer and What a Girl Wants HP Style!


Why she loves Rain

This is a short one chapter fic bout Harry and Ginny getting together.

Harry Potter had been at the Burrow for two weeks now and was going stir crazy. Hermione and Ron were no were to be found as was Ginny. The twins weren't even wreaking havoc now that they were so busy with their shop. Harry had busied himself with long walks around the Weasley's back garden and woods but today it was raining. He asked Mrs. Weasley to bewitch the chess pieces to play against him but that had gotten rather boring after a while. Harry finally decided to go flying. He knew that it was raining but he didn't care anymore.

Harry went up to Ron's room to get his firebolt. When he opened the door he was greeted with an interesting surprise. There was Ron and Hermione snogging like there was no tomorrow. Harry fetched his broom and left without them even noticing. He went outside to he empty field and mounted his broom. The rain bore into him like needles but he didn't notice. He was thankful that it was a warm rain. He flew around the surrounding area thinking and getting wetter by the second. He flew until he saw a glimmer of red hair down below by the small pond. He turned his broom into a dive and landed.

"Hey Harry!" Ginny said happily. "What are you doing out here?"

"I could ask you the same thing Miss. Weasley!" Harry joked.

He was taken with her beauty. Truth be told, Harry had been taken with her for a while now. He loved the way she would smile and he would feel all warm inside. He loved how she could wear anything and still come off as cool and confident. She radiated confidence. It was infectious. Harry went over and sat down next to her by the bank.

Ginny sat there enjoying the sound of the rain. She looked over at Harry.

"God! Why does he have to look so good when he's wet? All I have to say is thank God for Quidditch!" Ginny thought. Ginny had told everyone that she no longer had a crush on Harry... Which was true to a certain degree. She no longer had a crush because he silly schoolgirl crush had developed into something more. Something like love. She loved how his hair always stuck up no matter how hard he tried to tame in. She loved how he felt that he needed to protect his loved ones. She loved his bravery. It was contagious. She gazed at him for a moment and then realizing what she had been doing looked away.

"I love rain!" Ginny said looking up at the sky.

"Really why?" Harry asked.

"I love that it makes everything new. It's beautiful. So powerful and yet gentle and the same time. I love the sound of rain. When I was little, Bill and I would go and sit in my tree house and listen to the rain. We would get so wet and them Mum would lecture us for hours about how we were going to die of pneumonia and how it was completely irresponsible of Bill to take me out there. He would take me anyways and we would spin around until we couldn't stand." Ginny said grinning. "I love how rain smells. It reminds me of how Ron and I would always help Mum make cookies on rainy days. They were so good even when Ron ate half the dough before we could bake them." Harry chuckled at this.

"That seems like a very Ron thing to do." Harry said grinning back. "Where's your tree house?"

"Oh not too far from here. I haven't been there in ages though."

"Well let's go!" Harry said standing up.

Ginny stared at him.

"Come on Gin lets go!" Harry said excitedly jumping on his broom.

"I haven't got my broom with me!" Ginny told him.

"Well come ride with me!"

Ginny looked at him skeptically.

"Oh all right!" she said giving in. Ginny got up and went over to Harry. She swung her right leg over and sat down in front of Harry. She felt him tense up but then relax. He snaked his arms around her waist and then kicked off. She shivered as the raindrops hit her face but then relaxed as Harry tightened his grip around her waist. They flew for ten min. or so until Ginny pointed at a tree and Harry dove towards it. Harry landed softly and helped Ginny off the broom. They had landed on the edge of her childhood tree house. Ginny went inside and sat down on the small bench in the corner.

"I love it here!" Ginny said contently.

"It's nice." Harry said and he started pacing for some odd reason.

"Harry are you okay?" Ginny asked concerned.

"Well I'm not sure. I need to tell you something. Promise that once I start you won't interrupt?"

"Yes..."

"Okay..." Harry said taking a deep breath and stopping to look at Ginny.

"Gin I know that over the last year we've become good friends. I really needed that. I love that I can always talk to you. You treat me like I'm human. Even Ron and Hermione treat me like if they sneeze I'll break or start yelling. I don't know Gin... Something's different about you. Then I got to thinking, how do I feel about you. And I came to the decision that well... I love you Gin. I can't believe how blind I was. I know you don't feel the same way so I'm going to leave now."

Harry turned and went to get his broom. Ginny sat there in shock.

"Did Harry just say he loved me?" Ginny thought.

"Yes he did!" a voice in her head said.

"What am I still doing here?" she asked herself. Ginny got up and ran out side to find Harry. Harry had just started to fly away. Ginny called after him...

"Harry wait!" she called frantically. He turned his broom around and flew back. He landed and went over to Ginny.

"You were right Harry..." Ginny started. "I don't have a crush on you." Harry hung his head.

"But only because I grew out of it. I really tried hard not to like you but I couldn't help it. I don't have a crush on you because I love you Harry."

"Wh-What" Harry asked.

"I love you Harry."

Harry grinned. "Say it again!"

"I love Harry Potter!" Ginny yelled.

Harry dismounted his broom and went over to Ginny. He brushed a strand of hair out of her face. Then he leaned down and kissed her full on the lips. They stood there kissing in the rain until they heard the shrieks of Mrs. Weasley. Something about dying of pneumonia in the rain.

"At least I'll die happy!" Ginny told him as she broke the kiss.

Okay that's all folks! I know it was cheesy but oh well. Tell me how ya liked it and if I should write more short fluff stories...

XoXoXoXoXo,

Lain


End file.
